dragonsofvaleriafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamarin
Legend of Murth: Taking his time Murth meticulously draws his map of the area in elf form. Each day Murth flew for a few hours high in the sky. When he returned and the memory was fresh he would trace the lands of what he had surveyed. The loud thumping of dwarf picks echo close by. The dwarves were more then happy to pay Murth the modest 20% to protect them. For a large dragon was a powerful deterrent. Since Murth was already mapping the area collecting some gems for sleeping in the same place every night set well with him. Suddenly En'dun burst into the Tent. dwarf spirits was much more prominent on his breath than usual. "Wha! Ya looking like an Elff fer Muth?" En'dun slumps down in the adjacent chair. "Because it's easier to make maps my friend." Murth muses as he continues to trace. "How long till ya beez leaving Murth?" the dwarf begins to unscrew his flask. "When I am done mapping the area, do you wish our arrangement to end?" En'dun nips his flask... "Ya but not because yer a dragElf!" Murth looks up at the middle aged dwarf. "Why then En'dun?" The dwarf takes another long drink... My Cityy Shiinon was attacked by Droow. My son be taken by them evil monsters. I what can I pay you to try and save him? Murth changes into a Dwarf. "That's not important now. Time is against us. Let's be on our way." En'dun shakes his head. "I am too old, my brother and his sons can help you. Here is the secret entrance to Shinon. Flight Time Murth put many leagues behind him by the time he saw the sky lightening up Harolding Helios was approaching. The mountain that Shinon lay beneath was very high. A human city at the base of the mountain had no idea the fast dwarf city was perhaps two miles below them. Landing on the far side the dragon quickly located the magic door. Placing his now dwarf hands on the door and speaking En'dun's linage. "En'dun son of Galeon son of En'din returns to Shinon." it opens. Two dwarf fighters armed in full plate watch Murth enter in dwarf form. "Stop! Who are you?" Murth pulls En'dun's family crest. "I am Murth nephew of En'dun. My cousin was taken by the Drow. I return to join my father to track them down." The dwarfs give Murth a firm nod at the grim meeting. "May Azeron guide you're Path in the Underdark." House En'dun del Brock Murth sees an adult dwarf screaming for his servants as he and his men gear up. "Who are you?!" Murth nods with respect. "I am Murth, you're brother En'dun hired me to recover his son. Who are you master dwarf?" The Dwarf puffs up in rage. "I am An'dun son of Galeon son of En'din. If my brother hired you then good. I dout his basterd is alive but I will take a capable fighter. Several of my new wives and all of my cargo was pilfered by the Drow. I go for what is mine. We won't sacrifice for my Nephew." Murth nods with hidden distain. "I am actually a rogue with excellent skills to track." An'dun nods, "Good, we leave for the south gate immediately. Take point Murth. Temple of Evil It took An'dun and his Dwarfs two days to catch up too the Drow. Murth had caught up to the raiders the first day, but as he had feared. The drow were powerful and they had a half demon with them. In the narrow tunnels Murth was at a major disadvantage. The tunnels here were too small for him to change. If he could Engage them in a cavern with An'duns and his dwarfs they could win. An'duns forces wouldn't Overtake the drow caravan before they reached their dark temple. When An'dun arrived the powerfully built dwarf glared in the darkness. "So this is where they go. I don't know how you tracked them but good job." Murth pointed at the front gate. It's Farley fortified. From what I know of drow they will have a backdoor. What do you think is the best way to handle this?" An'dun sizes the poor defense barricade made of inferior stone. "We can chisel threw in a matter of minutes. Covering their arrow slits." Murth shakes his head. "It will give them time to route us and kill the dwarfs." An'dun clearly couldn't care less for his kin but being flanked gave him pause. "What's ur idea rogue?" Murth looks around, "You back up the tunnel a few hundred feet. Get ready to come charge in. I will sneak in and open the door. It's the only way to catch them off guard. An'dun glares. "This had better work Murth." Murth gives his companions a grim look. "If it doesn't then at lease I won't be at round to hear about it." As the dwarfs move off Murth sneaks up. "The Drow knew they were being followed. The we're waiting for the Dwarfs to attack. But they moved their hands in quick rhythm. The dragon could tell they were communicating but he didn't know how to read it. Currently two female drow were deciding on how best to deal with the Dwarfs. Changing into a bat the dragon crawled into the arrow slot. The male was watching the argument not his post. Murth climbed the wall as he surveyed the room. The drow were out numbered but had the advantage. The deadly elves were worth two dwarfs in any fight. Not counting the fiend and priestess of mephite. Spotting the supply wagons full of Dwarf spirits and assorted other trade goods gave Murth the idea. Flying down by the wagons the Dragon returned to his true form. Enter the Dragon The sudden appearance of a huge gold dragon behind them sent panic and chaos into the dozen drow! Even their fiends evil gaze contorted in panic. Picking up the wagon Murth flings it then breaths fire. The wagons goods ignight in a blaze. The panicked drow cover their eyes and back up. Smoke fills the room. The Drow recover surprisingly fast but their bolts bounce off Murths scales. Flinging another wagon Murth ignights it. Then spots the drow open the door and back out. The fiend runs threw the fire unharmed it's demonic heritage playing to its advantage. While smaller the beast was very powerful. It's claws rake Murth tearing into him. Murth responds with Claw and fang in turn and to the beasts shock. The dragons attack dose lethal blows. Slamming into the fiend Murth pins it then bites down hard! Giving an extra bite on the fiends neck to ensure to was dead. Murth drops it. "SHIIINNOON!" the dwarfs bellow as they attack the drow caught between the fire and dwarf steel. Murth moves into the tunnel away from the battle. Without the fiend and no tactical advantage the dwarfs could win. Entering what clearly was a temple to mephite Murth sees the Drow male calls a summon spell summoning dark abyssal creature to his aid. Suddenly the ceiling begins dripping bial and a blue slaad drops from the portal. It looks unafraid at Murth. "Shag Vel Gul Dun dragon!" Lunging Murth breaths fire setting ablaze the cleric and his profane alter. The Slaad lashes out with evil chaos, the power hits Murth with the force of a sledgehammer. The demon bites and slashes Murth as the dragon fights off the pounding in his head. Murth cracks his tail as he turns. Sending the Slaad reeling back. The evil cleric heals himself as Murth casts his own spell. The wall cracks as Murths circle of Law reverberates against the chaotic temples aura. The cleric charges calling a dark prayer to his god. The negative energy lances into Murth. With a mighty counter attack Murth takes the clerics left arm in a single virtuous SNAP of his powerful Jaws! dead slaad Murth looks up in a daze. Ears still ringing. The blue slaad lay dead against the wall. It's face contorted in frozen hatred. The evil cleric that summoned it lay dead by the dragon. The temple of mephite was corrupt with decadence and filth. With great effort the dragon steadies himself. Noticing the propane statue of the deity watching him Murth begins Looking around the gold dragon moves into an adjacent room. Pulling a cure potion Murth chews the vial feeling the healing energy flow into his body. Mending the wounds. Kicking in the side door Murth peers down the next passage. Several fighters marked with the unholy symbol of mephite. The two bellow at the sight of the dragon. Pulling crossbows, not risking any chances of getting too close. Quickly pulling back. Murth moves as the arrows fly. With a mighty growl Murth slams into the wall. It dosnt budge. grunting in frustration